battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apprentice125
Pic Transparancy Can you make the background to the Gator bait, also - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhlZCwvA_E0 -- 02:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Legemdary Icons Think you could find the Legendary Status icons? I have scoured Battlelog far and wide and the site shows ZERO indication whatsoever of whether or not someone has achieved Legendary status. -- 03:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Blackout weapons and gadget Feel free to render these. - Profile Hi, I was wondering if you can help me with making my profile seem more decent, because I want people to know a bit more about me, such as my hobbies, my achievments, my signature weapons, etc. Can you show me how to do this? Thanks, Shogun (NineTails) 23:28, October 22, 2015 (UTC) And yes, I want help with userboxes and infoboxes because they don't seem to work for me. Community Ops Patch Notes You've seen this right? -- 05:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Why can't I delete the bloody welcome message Jeez. Get out of here stalker, I said come in, don't stand there! (talk) 05:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) CTE Game Modes I heard some new modes were added like Jeep and Tank Superiority. Know anything on this? -- 05:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see. As for the youtube channel, Id loce to bring my ps4 adventures into the fray. -- 05:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alas i cannot give the Twitter for Yahoo has deleted the email account due to not being used. As such It doesn't allow you to login to it. Im only able to use it via mobile due to the Twitter app never logging me out. I haven't a clue on how to solve this st the moment. -- 06:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Not as of yet, no. -- 05:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mk 11 Although I'm not 100% sure if it's the best course of action, I think it would be appropriate for the M110 to have its own page (note how on wikipedia the M110 and SR-25 are separated), and a bit similarly to how the M4 and CAR-15 are separated on the BF wiki. However, the SR-25 and Mk 11 should remain together, as Mk 11 is simply the USMC designation of the SR-25. By the way, do you think that the RO933 should be moved to the CAR-15 page rather than M4 Carbine? 20:44, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, do you have any idea about the real life counterpart (if there is one) of the integrally suppressed RO933 .300 BLK? 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright... I've been searching for similar .300 Blackout suppressed weapons, and the Spike’s Tactical Compressor SBR is one of them, but whatever. 22:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) San Fran Did you get an invite? -- 07:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you. Browser just updated to display that hell. Was wondering what the hell the page was targeted for then it hit me that it was because of the completely unrelated Paris attacks a few days ago. -- 01:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I mean seriously its only coincidence. On top of that BF3 was made 4 years ago. No relation whatsoever. -- 05:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Sign In Finally got the Twitter sign in fixed. I just need your email to give you the info. -- 19:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Mod Pages How would you feel on making pages for notable mods such as BF 1918, Forgotten Hope, Project Reality, etc. Unlike game pages, however, weapons, vehicles, etc in the mods would not be noted. Some of these have spawned into full fledged games, making them more than just normal mods. What do you think? -- 04:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Yes. I would also suggest we add headers to the pages displaying their "unofficial" status. -- 04:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Chat Free in chat if your available. -- 04:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ^-- 20:49, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Still in chat BTW -- 05:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Old BF Blog stories Battlefield Blog is being shutdown after six years and we'll no longer be able to view old stories. We must review them! -- 18:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Promoted! I didnt change your stuff cause i wanted to see how long until youd notice :P. -- 04:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. Yes are you orange. -- 05:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Getaway Yep I saw it. Updating the page now and adding weapons. -- 20:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Removing background in weapon images Hello Apprentice125 I've noticed that you've recently uploaded numerous screenshots of various weapons. I'd be willing to remove the background in these screenshots so they appear similar to this, this and so on. What's stopping me from doing this straight away is that the backgrounds are quite clustered and offer poor contrast against the weapons. This makes it difficult to cleanly remove the backgrounds, thereby taking longer and the end result being poorer. If you'd be willing to re-take the screenshots with a clean background that has an oppose contrast to the weapons (e.g. blue sky, white wall) then I would be more than happy to remove the backgrounds from all of the images. Regards, -- :RE: Alright, man. No worries. My offer still stands if you wanna send the upcoming "retail" screenshots my way if it makes it easier on yourself. -- ::Sweet! I'll get right on it. I think keeping the blue sky in the optic screenshots would be better because if the sky was removed then it would be too difficult to see the dark reticules on the wiki's grey background. --